One fine day
by Tim gear solid
Summary: Tomoyo is lost in an unfamiliar place but doesn't care, and doesn't know what she's looking for.


Aches and pains.

She was standing in a beautiful flower laden meadow of endless fields of flowers, colors consisting of blues, pinks, yellows, reds and greens all the colors of spring, rolling emerald hills leading off into the distance and rising up seamlessly into lavender colored snow capped mountains.

She opened her eyes lazily and realized she was standing opposite an enormous lake of crystal clear turquoise water that was unnaturally smooth, she having just realized that the wind had no effect on it's glassy flawless surface, Accompanied by a sky of endless forget-me-not blue.

Tomoyo had no recollection of how she got here but that detail was of little consequence when surrounded by such heartrending beauty,

She began to stroll among the daisies, petunias, chrysanthemums and countless other beautiful blossoming flowers of those she did not know the name of humming tunelessly to herself.

It only just occurred to her that she was wearing a beautiful long white gown that reached down to her bare ankles and feet, feeling the breezy material slide against her flesh tickled her slightly and made her giggle, realizing she was sinfully naked beneath her garments.

She stopped walking and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply savoring the sweet smell of spring and the nectar from the flowers,

The sun was shining down on her warming her from head to toe. She was so relaxed, carefree and content with her surroundings, and completely lost in the moment that she had not realized that a young man leaning against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree was staring at her intently from underneath its shady foliage.

In an instant she realized his presence snapping out of her daydreaming and turned to face the stranger sitting twenty yards away, feeling wary to his unexpected presence, face hidden in shadow beneath a large straw sunhat,

He looked to be in his late teens to early twenties of a tall and muscular build wearing nothing but loose fitting faded jeans.

Not exactly scary but she found his quiet staring unnerving, she felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed it down, courage welling within her willed her to speak,

"Um…e-e-excuse me" she stammered, "I uhh…." and then stopped she couldn't think of what to say next.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous in his presence, His unrelenting stare starting to creep her out, she felt she knew him from somewhere but just couldn't put her finger on it, the feeling gnawing at her 'where do I know him from' she thought to herself, trying fruitlessly to place him.

The young man under the hat stirred and cocked his head sideways kind like a dog trying to understand her,

His sudden movements knocking her out of her reverie, she began to admire his physique his body broad but sculpted perfectly, little beads of sweat streaking his hairless chest.

His sitting position relaxed, yet poised for what seemed like he was ready for something to suddenly happen, as if he was perpetually on guard, the familiarity of him increased tenfold of her observance him.

His body gave off an incredible air of blossoming manhood, her eyes inadvertently drawn to his crotch at the thought.

The way he was sitting prevented her from seeing his respective bulge, despite herself she felt disappointed

He continued to look at her for what seemed like an age then leaned back and stretched,

His movements spurring forth more questionable courage,

"I was wondering.. Uhh, where am I" she asked with growing apprehension

He straightened his head and got to his feet, the mystery man was moving again,

He stretched and yawned then began to slowly walk towards her, the sun shining off his chest, he stopped a few feet in front of her.

As he raised his hand up to remove his hat she felt her insides tense up feeling a great sense of foreboding, as he drew away his hat she felt a great sense of relief as she recognized a familiar face that she had known for a long time,

It was the face of Touya,

she let out a relieved sigh and felt a smile creep across her face,

"Touya, what are you doing here and where are we?" she asked

Touya said nothing and simply stared at her with blank eyes, as if he were in a sort of trance.

"Touya say something, c'mon I want to know what's going on here"

Something was definitely not right here but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

A large cloud suddenly rolled overhead of them, dimming all the light in the meadow, Tomoyo shivered slightly regardless of the heat of the day,

"She's waiting for you Tomoyo" he said softly, she froze,

"What?, Who?" she replied.

"She always has and always will" he continued, ignoring her question.

"Huh? I don't understand what you're talking about, who's waiting for me" she cried impatiently.

He still said nothing and continued to stare right through her, instead he just slowly raised his arm and pointed towards the lake.

Tomoyo turned to the lake to see an old wooden dock leading into the lake upon which stood a young girl facing out to the lake,

She was wearing a long yellow sun dress and had short brown hair, but she couldn't see her face,

"who's she?" she inquired turning back to Touya and realizing that he wasn't there, she swiveled on the spot to find him seeing that he had seemingly crossed a distance of a hundred yards within a space of two seconds and was gradually disappearing out of sight, shocked at the quickness of his departure she called out to him "who's waiting for me?, Where are you going? Touya!"

Touya did not stop but just kept walking into the distance.

Sudden fear and panic gripped her, where was she?, how did she get here?. How to get home?,

Questions swirled within her head all equally more frightening than the next

She turned around and looked at the girl on the dock, all fear, anxiety and panic seemed to melt away at the sight of her,

And a wonderful warmth and contentment spread within her by just looking in her direction,

Discomfort and panic forgotten she slowly began to walk towards the dock, the girls presence a beacon drawing her closer,

She took a first tentative step on the boards of the dock, it creaked softly as she moved closer, passing lily pads and swaying reeds, the sound of the water lapping gently against the wood was calming and peacefully serene, almost hypnotic.

For some reason walking down the moss covered and weathered boards on the dock seemed to take a long time, the dock didn't look that big from shore,

She finally reached within five feet of her after walking for what seemed an eternity and stopped, her breathing had become slow and shallow and her heart had begun to beat rapidly just being this close to her, but she didn't even know her, why was she stirring these emotions in her she thought with confusion just as something wet ran down her cheek, reaching her hand up to her face and brushing her fingertips she realized that hot tears were rolling down her cheeks,

She was crying, but not because of sadness or pain, it was the girl in front of her causing this rapid deterioration of her normally carefree attitude.

The sheer proximity of this complete stranger was killing her inside, It was only then that she noticed that the girls hair was rapidly growing longer before her very eyes,

From short feathery chestnut brown hair was ever lengthening to a great silky curtain that went down to her to her tailbone, the breeze gently playing with it.

God how she ached to run her fingers through it.

Tomoyo stared for the longest time at her back weeping silently but uncontrollably, the girl did not turn around, If she was aware of Tomoyo she made no sign of it, but just continued staring out into the enormous lake, as if searching for something.

"Get a grip Tomoyo" she thought desperately, trying to regain some sort of control of herself,

She managed to muster up some courage while furiously wiping away her tears and managed to choke out some barely audible whispered words "Why are you making me feel like this?" as she felt a fresh wave of tears spill down onto the front of her dress

The girl stirred and her body became decidedly more loose and relaxed, she rocked back and forth on the spot in a cheery fashion and giggled softly at Tomoyo's words,

seemed to snap out of her trance then began to slowly turn towards her, butterflies of excitement flooding her stomach, "this is it" she thought.

"Who are you" she cried.

The world went white and Tomoyo found herself cradled in someone's lap, she looked up to see a smiling Sakura looking back at her.

"Why are you crying silly?" she giggled.

"I'm not" pouted Tomoyo trying furiously to wipe her tears,

Sakura only smiled more at this.

Tomoyo didn't know what love was for a long time, she had never really thought about it properly before, she did understand the basic concept of love between two people but It's one of things where you really have to actually fall in love with someone to understand it.

This had never happened to her, well not as she knew it, In truth she loved someone very deeply but had not yet realized it.

She had known Sakura for a very long time and remembered becoming friends almost instantly with this bright charming girl,

After spending uncounted years together, a strong relationship of trust and security grew and bonded them together.

Family and friends of the two would say there inseparable and they were right,

There wasn't a day that these two weren't together sharing moments of both happiness and sadness equally.

For even family did not understand or know them as well as they both knew each other.

In truth Tomoyo adored Sakura and every moment spent apart felt like physical pain, a deep ache that was truly unbearable.

They had declared their love for each other one year ago today, what a truly beautiful way to celebrate an anniversary.

Tomoyo looked up into that sweet face, leaned close and whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you"

Sakura whispered back giggling.

"I know silly"

The end

Story was inspired by another fanfiction called Pleasure slave

Review if you like.

Go Aussie!!!!


End file.
